1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery management system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery management system that can be used in a vehicle and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles using an internal combustion engine of gasoline or heavy oil have caused serious air pollution. Accordingly, various efforts for developing electric or hybrid vehicles have recently been made to reduce air pollution.
An electric vehicle uses a battery motor operating by electrical energy output via a battery. Since the electric vehicle mainly uses a battery formed of one battery pack that includes a plurality of rechargeable/dischargeable secondary cells, there are little or no emission gases and less noise.
The term “hybrid vehicle” commonly refers to a gasoline-electric hybrid vehicle that uses gasoline to power an internal-combustion engine and an electric battery to power an electric motor. Recently, hybrid vehicles using an internal-combustion engine and fuel cells and hybrid vehicles using a battery and fuel cells have been developed. The fuel cells obtain electrical energy by generating a chemical reaction while hydrogen and oxygen are continuously provided.
A vehicle having an electric motor uses an increasing number of secondary cells to power the vehicle, and therefore, an efficient cell balance control method for a battery management system is desirable to efficiently manage a plurality of cells and a battery pack including a plurality of cells. However, the accuracy in the battery voltage measure of the battery management system is decreased due to degradation and temperature variance of the battery management system.